Complete my dream
by Emovation
Summary: An Angel visits Yukimura and leaves him blundered with her words. He has to complete his dream, his dream to be the number 1 tennis player. Will he suceed, before time runs out for him, forever?
1. Chapter 1

Rooftop

**The Girl on the Roof**

**Author's note: I was planned on doing a fanfic with a Mary Sue (I know). But it didn't turn out right so I changed it. If you're a Yukimura fan, please don't get mad at me, I'm just a fanfic author sending her ideas to the world.**

**Disclaimer: I WILL own The Prince of Tennis. (MUAHAHAHA) You didn't hear anything right. Let's get on with this fanfic…**

Yukimura walked up the steps to the rooftop of the hospital. Every step caused him effort, but he knew he had to breathe proper air, taste the cold winter chill. It was quite different to the Oxygen from the tanks. The rooftop. Up high where you can view Tokyo, the entire city. You can gaze into the horizon, with Mt. Fuji barely visible, a silhouette at dawn. Yukimura blinked, he was there, the door that leads out to the rooftop. His fingers trailed along the banister as he walked up the stairs, frail and delicate. His fingers grasped the knob as he swung the door open.

Yukimura was nearly blown back by the gust of wind that met him…along with the fresh air. He strode out, ignoring the wind that blew though his clothes. He shivered and stepped out onto the roof balcony of the hospital. The cool air blew in his face; make his wavy hair flutter over his face. With a wave of his hand, he cleared his view, glimpsing a nighttime Tokyo. He looked at it in surprise. How long was he asleep for? He racked his brain for a memory, anything.

_Game and set won by Echizen, 6-4._

His eyes blink in sudden surprise. He, he _lost. _At the national final, his victory would have ensured Rikkai Dai's the possession of the National Junior Tennis Cup. Three times in a row, he had let his team down. He was a bad captain. It was a match he could've won.

Seiichi strode over to the edge and dreamily stared at the bright lights. The air was still as he closed his eyes.

_Yukimura, wake up. Please not this again. Yukimura, buchou! _

His eyes snapped open and looked around Tokyo. He saw an open-air tennis court and sighed. Two players were versing each other in a tight rally. The players weren't as skilled as the Rikkai Dai regulars but tennis was tennis. He leaned towards the fence. (Author's note: you know the one on tennis courts, yeah those ones) He followed the ball as it traveled through the air. It was getting quite interesting,

"_Yukimura!" A voice screamed moments before he collapsed. "You cannot try! The move itself is impossible to achieve. Your health, you can't! You'll pass out!"_

His last tennis memory wasn't that nice, he collapsed a second time after his match with Ryoma. He felt the instant pain, before the syndrome took over and he could feel no more.

"_He need oxygen immediately doctor. This isn't the first collapse either. Someone give him a injection," Noises in the ambulance-nurses, the siren, screaming in the busy Tokyo roads. Orders being screamed at no one in particular,_

"Sad memories aren't they?" A voice came from above.

Yukimura looked up, seeing a girl standing on the fence/wall/edge of balcony (thingy) of the roof with uncanny balance. She was wearing only a sleeveless nightgown and was barefooted. Her silvery blond hair rippled behind her in the breeze.

'Aren't you cold on this cold night?" Yukimura asked.

"I feel no cold." She plainly answered and turned to look at him. She had deep blue eyes, and a flawless face filled with endless serenity.

"Who are you?" He asked. He was sure that no one was on the rooftop before him, and he hadn't heard to door creak open too.

"You do not need to know my name, but you are Yukimura Seiichi." She answered him. She spun on her toes to fully face him. She looked down on him from her high perch. "I heard your tennis skills were incredible. Are you satisfied?"

Yukimura pondered over her last words. She was not a normal person. "I am known as the best player in Japan, but I was recently beaten in an important match."

"By one younger than you."

"But he was strong, and worthy of the win. And I was sick and weak."

"So you're convinced that you are more powerful than him?"

"I wouldn't say powerful but enough to beat him in a fair match."

"He is now in USA, playing against world class players, so far, he won every match."

"Why are you telling me this?"

She walked on the narrow edge like a trapeze artist she ignored his last question, "You are satisfied with what you had done with your life," She whispered, as is speaking to herself. "You are content with what you achieved."

He turned around, "Please, tell me what you mean."

She turned away from him, looking at the moon as a wolf would, "In two days, he will be back from America, you can achieve you're dream."

He glanced at her, who is she, a girl that can read souls? "My dream, my dream to be unbeatable and the best?"

"Do you have any other?"

"No…"

She smiled at him, a light twitch of the mouth, "Spend these days reflecting your life. Remember you're past matches, it will prove useful." As Yukimura watched, a black cape with a hood appeared on her,

_As dark as the night,_

"Wait!"

She jumped off the edge of the hospital. For a split second she looked like a silver spirit, riding the wind before she blended in with the night and disappeared.

"I'll be back in a few days."

The last he saw of her was her silver hair, shimmering in the moonlight. A breeze blew over Tokyo, and for a minute, all as silent as a dog howled to the moon. Yukimura shivered and closed his eyes.

_I shall be back. I shall have an answer._


	2. Chapter 2

Try

Try

**Author's note: I ****updated****. For once in my entire life, I actually updated. Right now, I can give you a million reasons why I didn't update. But here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own your face but I own mine. (Hopefully!) **

A door creaked open.

"Yukimura-san!" A distant voice called.

Yukimura turned around to face a distressed nurse.

"Please come back inside."

"I have better things to do."

_And so do I. If he wasn't a patient, I'll bash him up. _The nurse thought. _But then I'll lose my job. Stay calm and act like you're in control._

"It's the doctor's orders that you must rest." She finally said.

Yukimura stared at her – no emotion was shown in his gaze. He lightly shrugged, almost like he's relaxing his shoulders.

The nurse gritted her teeth. _He is practically testing my patience. I rather watch Naruto or practice karate than be here. Fine. I am going to leave him and if he gets worse, it's his fault._

"You may get worse if you stay out there."

"…"

"So please come inside."

"…"

"The weather man forecasted bad weather."

"…"

"It's going to rain."

"…"

"After that, there will be snow."

"I thought it was spring"

"Fine, there's going to be a hurricane."

"…"

"And a tsunami."

"…"

"Earthquake."

"…"

"Atomic Bomb."

"Call 911."

"That's American, and they're the ones sending it."

" …"

"And there's going to be trouble."

"Oh dear."

"So come inside."

"…"

"I'll give you a cookie."

"I don't like cookies."

"…"

"Lollipop."

"…"

"Ice Cream."

"…"

"Muffins."

"…"

"Cake."

"Bunta would like that."

'…"

'…"

"What about chocolate?"

"…"

"Gravy?"

"You do realize that I'm not allowed to eat anything you just suggested?"

"…" She gritted her teeth. Any second now and she is going to

"Can you just get straight to the point?"

"EGH!" She stomped off leaving behind a dazed Yukimura.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" He mumbled. He turned around to continue his training. He arced his back and served.

Thump

The ball hit the ground with a soft thud.

_Harder. _He thought. _With a lower bounce._

He got another one from his pocket. He threw it in the air with a light spin. He arced his back a little and _released. _

The ball sliced the air and hit the floor; it bounced with a bounce so low that it was almost like one of Fuji's counters.

"Finally." He whispered. He shook his hand and sighed. The training was really taking a toll on him. He sat down and looked over at the city. The night-lights twinkled in the dark. It's nighttime already? Yukimura looked at the west, the sun was a faint glow in the distance.

"Maybe time moves faster than I thought it does."

He picked up his things and went inside. On the way passing a furious nurse wondering why did he have to follow her orders _after _she reported to the doctor.

He went back into his room and lay on his bed. He twisted his head to look at the setting sun before it disappeared for another night. The stars twinkled invitingly at him.

_Why am I thinking like that? _He wondered. A clouded drifted over the moon darkening the face of the earth. He shivered and looked up to see a shining moon, beaconing.

He closed his eyes and smiled to himself. One day down.

**Author's note: There's my sad attempt at humor to add to the depressing mood. And me attempt at a cliffy. I really don't like cliffs except the ones at Bondi where you can throw my cousin off. **

**The sun sets in the west right?**

**By the way- I'll write anyone an oneshot if the guess correctly what's going to happen next.**


End file.
